


Embrace my fears

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a plane ride, Harry strangely afraid of airplanes, but Hermione is there for the .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Embrace my fears

Hermione huffed without taking her eyes off her book when she felt her companion's leg shake again.

"Leave it now ..."

He almost groaned and shifted beside her.

She looked at him askance, just to make sure he was okay.

Harry was tense, anxious ... and somehow nervous.

Hermione frowned.

"Is it possible to know that it bothers you so much?"

Harry cocked his head a few times and groaned scratching the back of his neck "I don't like this"

Hermione put her book aside to look at him suspiciously "What thing?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "This ..." He pointed to the place "Fly."

Hermione wrinkled her face completely. "How do you say?"

"What you heard," replied Harry, sitting up straight now, then he crossed his arms at chest height.

Hermione could not help she burst out laughing , earning an angry look from Harry who was really pissed ys and poked around. " I still don't know where we are ... or how much more is missing"

"Don't be a baby ! "Hermione chided her slapping him on the leg more close

“It is not a joke !! "Harry almost squealed, then the rubbed his eyes and examined his glasses" not even be because we're doing this ! We can take a portkey or a magic transport, this is ridiculous !! ”

Hermione examined his face. " What's the matter with you? You fly with your broom almost daily and you fear a few hours of flight in an airplane. ”

Harry sighed with resignation and then changed tactics and tried to reach her. Hermione dodged it like a snake

"So what's your trick?"

Another trick Harry currently deploys, head bowed down, torso in strange depression. It was strangely adorable . But Hermione didn't buy it ... entirely  
"I just wanted to hug you. It is not a big thing. We are married, right? ” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

" Yes, we are married " she assured him with a sarcastic grimace "But good try, now ... Spill and explain why this flight makes you so uneasy"

" Phew ... You simply impossible" Harry accommodate one leg "I wonder if so it's like my life will be from now on, subject to the whims of a cunning witch"

"I did not hear any complaints when the Minister asked * There is someone who opposes the union * so you lost your chance, Potter"

" As for the rest of our incredible and, yes, it can be said that, romantic story, I know what happened next , thank you Mrs. Potter" Harry replied with irony  


She gave him a triumphant look "I'm still Granger "

" Granger- Potter, if I remember correctly. But they are only details” he joined his hands

Hermione nudged him " Tell me now"

“How much do I like it when you control my life? I love it dear"

"Harry ..." impatience seeped into his voice

Harry snorted, "I've never done it before, okay?" My uncles were not exactly ... "

She nodded, Harry's words died "But you agreed to this" Hermione began to feel bad for him

"And it was ... until this thing took off."

"Harry ... It 's a Plane and is the means more safe to travel"

Harry pouted "I prefer magic shapes, thanks."

"Don't be silly, nothing is going to happen to us" she reached for one of her hands and squeezed it "Let's be fine"

Harry sighed and kissed his hand "Then don't listen to me ... I'm a fool"

She cast a laugh and kiss your lips "You are, but you're my silly Mr. Potter"

"How come you are afraid of flying in a plane but jumping on a dragon"

"It wasn't a big deal ..." Harry grabbed onto the armrests of his seat when there was a brief sign of turbulence 

Hermione felt tenderness and pity for him, she kissed him at the corner of his mouth, Harry shuddered against her 

"Speaking of which, could we have a demiguise?"

Hermione's horror face made her forget her discomfort "Right?" 

"I think we have enough with Teddy and with you rascals" 

Harry gasped and burst out laughing 

"You know I love you right?"

Harry nodded without looking at her

"And do you know that I would do anything for you?"

Harry nodded again, he knew what she was doing, she was trying to distract him "Except let me have a Demiguise ..."

She ran a hand over his chest and played with his buttons "You know me well"

"Hermione ... I hope your mother has a lot of food to make up for this" Harry complained lightly, she unbuttoned the first buttons and ran her fingernails across his chest.

Harry started breathing in an irregular way "Don't start what you can't finish ..." Harry muttered under his breath, barely watching that no one saw them, he tried to pull her hand away but his thick beauty 

...................TBC


End file.
